dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Selina Kyle (Nolanverse)
| Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Selina Kyle is a professional cat-burglar, who was hired by an associate of Bane. She lives in a small apartment with her mate, Jen, and they fulfill their lives by stealing from rich people, one of them is Bruce Wayne. She is extremely proficient in disguises, proficient in guns, and an excellent hand to hand combatant. Selina Kyle first appeared in Bruce Wayne's manor, serving as a maid under Alfred. She was being ordered to deliver food without touching anything, but instead she got into the room and stole Martha Wayne's pearl necklace, revealing that her true intention is to get Bruce Wayne's fingerprints. Later on it is revealed that she works for Bruce's adversary, Daggett, and she works for him so that her criminal record can be erased. But she is being betrayed, and flee herself from Daggett's henchmen. She tried to retrieve what Daggett promised to her on her own in her costume, only to be ambushed by Daggett's henchmen. Being outnumbered, she is saved by Batman because Batman believes that she is not a bad person, as she only steals from rich people to help the poor ones. Bruce Wayne later asked help from Selina to get him to Bane, only to be betrayed by her so that she can save herself. Selina is on the verge of her tears seeing how Batman is brutally overpowered by Bane, but since she is not strong enough to defeat Bane, she left Batman. She later tried to flee Gotham only to be caught by John Blake, and being placed in Blackgate Prison. She is later being freed by Bane with all other Blackgate prisoners, and left her previous apartment to live in a bigger house which belonged to a wealthy family before which was raided by the prisoners of Blackgate. Although she said that the storm was coming, she doesn't feel right about all that happens in Gotham without Batman. Later on, she saved a little boy who stole an apple from some thugs, only to be found by Bruce. Bruce once again asked her help and offers her criminal record to be erased if she helps him. She was surprised how Bruce still believes her although she betrayed her once, only to be found that Bruce believes she is not a truly bad person. Batman asked her to make an escape route from the city. She responds once she does that she's gone and won't be coming back. However later, she goes back to save Batman from being killed by Bane. She helps Batman to destroy Talia's convoy through land with Batpod while Batman plays as decoy from air. She finally stops the convoy with Batman, and gives him a kiss before Batman sacrifices himself to save Gotham, as she thinks that they are both have a lot of similarities each other. After Batman is declared dead, it is revealed that she and Bruce takes a vacation together as she now knows Bruce's identity as Batman, implying that they may have started a relationship. Although at first her moral ambiguity is being questioned, it is later proved that she works on her own to survive the cruel world of Gotham City. She is later proved to be a worthy ally of Batman, helping him several times through the conflict, and becomes Bruce Wayne's new love interest. | Recommended = | Powers = | Abilities = * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Kyle has shown impressive fighting skills during a large brawl against several henchmen. * Expert Thief: Selina Kyle has shown amazing thieving abilities and can leave a crime scene without leaving a trace. * Deception: Selina Kyle tricked Batman into trusting her. Kyle then handed the hero over to Bane who in turn broke Batman's back. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Infared Goggles: Part of Selina Kyle's costume is infrared goggles that help her with her thievery. When on her head, they give the illusion of cat ears. | Transportation = * Batpod: When Selina Kyle became an ally of Batman's, she was given the Batpod to help and flee the city. | Weapons = * Pistol : Kyle had a pistol to use in case of emergencies. Batman kicked the pistol out of her hands in one of their fights, discouraging the use of guns. | Notes = * Selina Kyle appears in the film, The Dark Knight Rises played by Anne Hathaway. | Trivia = * Never referred to as Catwoman in the movie, only as a Cat Burglar and Selina Kyle. | DC = | Wikipedia = Catwoman | Links = }} Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests